buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamer7625/Decks
Any help or comments are appreciated. I'm rather new to the game, but am always up for learning how to improve my decks. I greatly enjoy deckbuilding and play mostly online if I play at all. One day though, maybe I can own some of these decks IRL. Dragon World Thunder Knights After a lot of thought and messing around, I've switched the deck back to Thunder Knights, The show did help me see how good the Thunder Knights can be and I really liked the defensive ability they offer. This deck still uses Kommandeur Fahane as the Buddy for his utility with our other Thunder Knights and for the extra damage. Overall, rather simple creature line-up with Support spells to give us a nice mix of defense and offense. I chose Dragobreaker and Sunshine Impact as our Weapons for the good power and Critical they each offer without a huge cost. Overall, I love the Move ability that the Thunder Knights focus on and I enjoy the offense they offer as well with the extra Critical that Fahne adds. BT03-0002EN.png Magic World 72 Pillars I immediately fell in love with the style of the 72 Pillars, by recycle their smaller monsters they can make up for their lower stats by using Asmodai's skill over and over to break through walls and chipping away at the opponent's health. This chip damage is taken maximum advantage of by using Saturday Night Devil Fever and Diabolical Hardcore and we have Devil Advantage to recycle our Size 1 units before we go for the final push. Even though the deck relies on Size 1 monsters, I still added a few copies of Astaroth and Belial to help fuel Saturday Night and provide us with something for extra offense or defense. Thanks to Buer and Solomon's First Volume, we have plenty of Gague coming in to supply us with an Astaroth or Belial if needed. BT01-0029EN.png Katana World Ninjas I was a little doubtful of the Katana World at first, but my love of Japanese culture lead me to look deeper into the World and I loved the play-style of the Ninjas, sewing confusion into how the opponent will play while I toss out Counters and gain hand advantage with Shinobi Scrolls and Shiden. The overall high Critical of my monsters also means the deck is doing a good amount of damage to push our Impact cards and we include a Weapon so I can add to the power we are tossing out too, then with Kotaro Fuma having move, I can immediately defend myself afterwards. I chose Onimaru for the high damage because it works so well with the high damage from our other creatures to pressure the opponent into the dangerous situation of not wanting Lethal Formation to activate and finish a game early. BT02-0006EN.png Skull Warrior I found the Skull Warrior's fighting style interesting immediately. Using units with a high risk-high reward style of play has never fully been my style, but coupled with the countering and defensive style of the Katana World, it becomes far more interesting and quite deadly overall. Using the monsters who will be killed off at the end of the turn, while risky, will serve as a great source of hand strength through the fight by replacing themselved. Also, thanks to Return to the Underworld, we can even bring Yamigitsune back to keep the cycle of death going while we hit the opponent with good damage every turn. The deck even includes a Weapon to make Karakurenai even more possible giving me a powerful Tripple Offensive chance to end the game. BT02-0007EN.png Danger World Armorknights With some of the new cards added to Danger World, I figured I would make some changes, this is the first deck to receive new updated in awhile so I'm happy. I tried to keep the great offensive nature of the creatures with our better Spells in tact. Using the Demon Slay Spells mixed with Cerberus Ace's power boost gives the deck a nice amount of damage. I added in Medusa to give the deck a strong Penetrate and as such added in a few Kaari to get Cerberus into the Soul if Medusa is out. Griffin Ace is in the deck to give our more popular Weapon a Penetrate effect as well, to work with Medusa even more and Asmodai can clear a huge path for my attacks. EB02-0013.png Dungeon World Adventurers I've had a tough time with Dungeon World, on one hand I love the playstyle from both of their groups, but I found the Adventurers much more consistant with reliable draw cards and search cards. That's why this deck is built around them and tries to take advantage of their different Skills to fulfil what I need. If we need extra Gague, we have Baku, if we need some more Life we have Kuguru, Prios is great with our Weapon and everything else is offensively geared for pressure. The deck offers many fun and interesting combinations: such as Quenzwei+Addrick if we combine those with Glory Seeker and our Impact card, we have an OTK. The deck has another OTK with Tasuku+Tetsuya combining with our Weapon and our Impact. These powerful combinations gives the deck a very aggressive feel to it while our Mission cards add stability. TD04-0001EN.png Category:Blog posts